User talk:Kdom
Image Edits Thanks for fixing the images for me. I am new to the site and started adding covers to the chapters. Someone changed one of the pages I edited and I figured out from their change on how to do it right from now on. Looks like you are faster than me in fixing my mistakes. Thanks Wallyraju 15:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) No worries, thanks for puting the image in the first place, what I did was the easy part :-) What I did notice though is that I have to upload the image to the main section, then copy the image over to the box using the link, then delete the image from the main section. Is there a better way to do this ? Wallyraju 18:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, I think you are using the editor. I prefer to use the wiki syntax. It's a bit more effort at the start but I think it is more powerfull in the end (so it's better to use the preview first). In your case I think that is the solution since once you have upload the image to the wiki, you just have to type next to image part of the chapter box. Hope this helps Kdom 10:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) That does work. I have been doing that since last night. Upload hte pic to the site and then refer to it with the short cut you posted.Wallyraju 16:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Canon Character *Inuppe’s name is written on characters description page in volume 48 pages 4-5. *Nurse Tachi? You should ask User:Ichigo_kurosaki1979 for further information (he is the one who added this character). I personally doubt about this I believe that the ‘’name’’ Tachi is not a real name.Tipota 23:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) A couple of questions from the Community Team Hi, Thanks for all of your work here on Wikia. We are constantly working to improve our site for users, and would love to get some feedback from you. Below are a couple of questions. If you could answer them here, on my talk page or send me an email with your responses, I would really appreciate it. #Have you ever used our Help pages? #If so, did you find them useful? #How would you suggest improving them? #Have you ever tried to contact Wikia staff for help? #Did you find the help you needed? Thank you and happy editing! Sarah (talk 20:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) CoG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gf8h9GjKLRE Theres a remake in the works (can't remember how far it got). I think it was just a short film though, I kinda forgot about it after they announced it. :: Hey, the theme is identical but they changed the lyrics of the chorus, well my 'Esteban, Zia' title may have missed the point :-) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRgyvYXLDx4 You want classic toons, we had "Blue, Child of the Earth", which I believe came from France. Only shown on the now defunct TCC channel and never repeated anywhere else, to my annoyance as that was I never recorded it, but had planned to. I would have been one of the FEW to see it seems. T_T http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bcf2Q_XUgnQ Its not anime, but damn, the 80s were GREAT for these kind of shows. :-3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fs_JTBWNJGg&feature=related :: I don't remember these ones, also the generic is clearly made of French name. It has kind of a Moebious touch Theres no english version up on youtube for this, but this was in English too and likewise, rare to see. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cDoHH37FMk&feature=related Ditto this one. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ4c1X5ene8 That was a french/Japanese effort, hence the "animeish" touch. One-Winged Hawk 22:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes I remember well Ulysse 31 (this time the Nono part is almost identical http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxlNw-vz7l8) and Les mondes engloutis were great too. That was very good scenario in a reasonable number of episodes. ::There was also the series of the once upon a time (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNURUGCOQ5I which were both educational and fun which is pretty rare) Brittish Vs Amercian spelling Forum:Index/Site Problems Title explains itself. One-Winged Hawk 19:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Voting Forum: index/Site_Problems Voting time to close issue of the editing of others' comments. One-Winged Hawk 17:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Articles that seem out of place or useless can be requested as a candidate for deletion by the deletion template. For some articles like Hi my name is Sam, instant deletion is understandable. However, simply posting the template up is probably not enough for some articles. One example would indeed be the Demon page. Some proper explanation by the poster would be required as to convey a full reason as to why it should be deleted to the whole community. For blanking the whole page when putting it up for deletion, it maybe slightly be flawed as a proper and fair discussion can't be based upon on what the article looks like. For this, putting up the deletion template and blanking willy nilly without following up with a proper discussion maybe seen as acts of vandalism in certain cases to a certain point.Mugiwara Franky 23:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Syntax Info Thank you alot for telling me about Wiki Syntax and how to get is aswell as giving me the help page, its really helped me alot. As you said, it is much easier to use and faster to edit allowing me to edit much more in a day. Thanks again! XxJellyfishxx 18:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) FAQ Hi, 1. I didn't know a FAQ page existed. 2. I find it useful but... 3. There are a lot of subheadings without data so I think it needs more info. Peace and thanks for the message.=) Lion D. Drooly 05:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lion D. Drooly Grading system I left for another to pick up, but no one did, 4 years later nearly and its still the same. Its okay to loose that. The categories I'll get back to you. My bro brought home the flu and I think he passed it onto me today. One-Winged Hawk 23:04, January 1, 2010 (UTC) more than one category Umm, Devil Fruit users and Devil Fruits kinda would both fall under two category. The main category that identify them as Devil Fruit users and Devil Fruits respectively and the sub category that identifies the type.Mugiwara Franky 23:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :But they still kinda fall under the main category. A main category typically categorizes articles in a large category. A sub category categorizes articles in smaller categories. If you just state the sub category, then one won't know they belong to a larger category. :Think of a collection of books. Books that are fictional would fall under fiction. Fictional books that are about pirates would fall under pirate fiction. If we were to put a classification on One Piece, we would classify it under pirate fiction. To categorize One Piece thus, we would need to put it in pirate fiction. However, if we don't classify it also as fiction, one would think that pirate fiction is a main category and categorizing it would be much harder.Mugiwara Franky 23:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Typical categorization of stuff usually include the sub category as well as the main category in most categorizations. Though there is a link, it kinda does not exempt it from the ruling used in most libraries and other similar establishments. True, the wikia is not a physical establishment but it doesn't mean it's articles shouldn't be arranged as if they were in one. ::Besides there can be a little problem in just listing down the sub category. If a person would wish to look for similar articles belonging to a main category, they would unfortunately be forced to go through several links instead of just one. This maybe not a problem for articles like most Devil Fruits that have just one link to go through but it can be a problem for those articles that are completely different but fall under the same general jurisdiction. Take the Butler group template for instance. I wish to locate the main major category which contains the every template from there so I can find a specific template that is different. To do that I have to go through Category:Citizens Templates. Then I have to go through Category:Group Templates. Then I have to go to Category:Templates. When I get there unfortunately find that the specific template I want to find is located somewhere else. So I have to go to Category:Box Templates. Then I have to go to Category:Char Box Templates. Ultimately, I went through five links when I could have just made one if both the Butler template and the template I was looking for were both place together in the same category.Mugiwara Franky 02:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed the method is rather long and harder to maintain to a certain point, it is kinda the norm in categorizing standards. When you classify a book or object, you always state the main category along with the sub category. That way, you know where to place the object first and it'll be easier to look for. :::For hundreds of articles within a main category, that's what the sub category section is for. They help a user pinpoint a certain article if they have a hard time finding an article. They help narrow down the search. It's like a search engine like Google. If want something, you first type down something general for what you are looking for. If you want it narrowed down, you write more specifications. :::True, just writing down the subcategories eliminates some of the long process as it makes people just go directly to what they want. However, this doesn't help people who don't know the exact specifications of what they want. Take my example again. Pretend I'm a new user that isn't familiar with the templates. I want to edit an infobox template. I go to the template category via the Butler template starting point. I look at the main template category. I know that the template I'm looking for probably has to do with infobox but I don't know what it's called or even the proper name of the box. I look through the available templates listed in the main templates category. I can't find it. I then notice that the main category has sub categories so the template I'm looking for is somewhere there instead. I unfortunately don't know what sub category that template belongs to. So I have to look in each and every sub category until I find it. If the template I was looking for was listed down in the main category as well in the sub category, the chances of me finding the right template would at least be increased. :::It maybe farfetched but I'm sure not everyone who comes to the wikia knows that character A like Marco and character B like Crocodile are two different types of Devil Fruit users. :::For Devil Fruits being placed in the Abilities category, that probably would be going too far however they do belong in the main category of Devil Fruits as they are Devil Fruits. :::For stuff like articles being placed in the wrong category, it's something we maybe have to deal with. :::For large lists in general, which is more important? Devising a system so that only the most experienced can look through articles in order to maintain them, or having a user friendly system in order to aid those unfamiliar with the wikia in looking for the right article.Mugiwara Franky 15:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a real opinion on this... But I do look at it this way: *Are there more then 4 items in the subcategory: if so then the category is a "Yes" *Is a person LIKELY to look it up? i.e. "Villians" is so then "yes" *has the subcategory got only a fair % of whats in a main category? (i.e. Straw hat crewmembers = a main catergory -> Female characters of the = Sub-category: -> not need as there are only TWO and therefore not needed.) *On the one hand is there only a few items NOT in the main category but in the sub category>: (again this time with male, in which there are all but TWO members, might as well have just "crewmembers" and not bother with seperate). *Is there a MAJOR factor involved that seperates the things in the sub from the main. Marines -> Marine rankings = okay to have. But "rum" is okay to have in category "drink" but "rum TYPES" would not be a suitable subcategory for "Drinks". Thats my thoughts on categories and subcategories. Everything is open to circumstances even at then. But we don't have "Hair colour" and so forth as some categories are open to arguments like this. I for one as an artist know some colours exist that fall between the lines so to be metaphorically. One-Winged Hawk 16:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :These are my only thoughts on categories and sub categories, its a minor issue to be quite frank. So long as pages are there with categories, and there are no duplicates... Everything else is not really important. Whether or not we have main and subcategories aren't that much of a big deal as it seems to have been made into here. At the end of the day, categories just make finding articles easier. If their doing the job, cool, if their not then we've got a major problem instead of a minor one. One-Winged Hawk 18:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Category problems Umm, based on what I see what's happening between me, you, and El Chupacabra‎‎, maybe it would've been more appropriate to have had a general discussion with the entire community before making any major changes. It's kinda really major and I don't think everyone can see what your good intentions are. I kinda didn't at first and I'm sure El Chupacabra didn't as well.Mugiwara Franky 15:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :The forum would be the best place to start. You may want to inform some others of the discussion also.Mugiwara Franky 16:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Help on Template:template Something went wrong when you added the help on template:template, can you check over its correctness as I don't even know where you got it from originally. wikipedia O can guess though. I suggest practicing with a sandbox page first to avoid a repeat we had of every template being broken. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Replay on help Template; Template If the problem is fixed, you do not need to ask if you wish to re-enter the text. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 12:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Font size in navibox template I removed the blanks to uniform the space between templates and to avoid situations like Template:nihongo where the extra line appeared on the page and affect the paragraphs. I don’t know about font size I think it’s better to leave as it is (for now). --Tipota 14:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Automatisation of arc Templates Um, I'm not really a fan of those templates at the bottom... I'm kinda making but. Probably could do it with a few basic #ifexpr and chapter start and chapter end. Also, on template:template, use browser search feature to search for: !}}}, i didn't really go and check all the }, but typically a template has 2 on each side... Simant 19:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well i can try the templates do look really repetitive, only issue will be dealing with all the weird variable names (so old templates still work). For includeonly, it only shows on the page that it is included on and not on the template itself. while noinclude does the opposite, showing only on the template page, and not on the content page. Simant 20:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Done. look at the sandbox now. I'll do the nav box's now. Simant 21:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Simant 21:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Only problem is that they are not inside a larger collapsable table, that is by default collapsed also, i tried, but I'm not that familiar with the javascript/css used for collapsing tables. Simant 22:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Arc Templates Umm, I think you have a bit of a misunderstanding about certain templates that you've included in this category. The Template:Arabasta for instance, is not an arc template. It is a group template made for the people living in Arabasta. The templates of Enies and Water 7 are likewise as well. However, in accompanying discussions, the were not implemented.Mugiwara Franky 03:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Followup of major changes Umm, another matter, I think it should be best to really follow up major changes on certain internal templates. The Template:template for example. You added a small space at the end so that all the templates will have them. Problem is, majority of the templates have this small space individually at the end as well. If you change the internal template but leave the individual templates alone, it creates a double space.Mugiwara Franky 04:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Templates really need more than just the sub categories I was going through the various naviboxes, trying to change them in order to help implement your changes to the Template:template, and I found it very hard to locate the templates and properly edit them. I'm the type of person who in order to edit several similar pages, say all the pages containing a certain template type, require just one page containing a large list of the pages rather than several small lists. One example is the Devil Fruits templates, it uses a navibox, however you apparently only placed it under One Piece World Categories. As an effect, the changes to help support your change in the Template:template were almost missed.Mugiwara Franky 04:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: ply That would have never shown, I fixed it though. Simant 21:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :what do you mean Category:Navibox Templates is still not updated, could you explain what is not updated..? Simant 03:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Template:Template is the first item in that category. Sub category template? Still not following... Simant 19:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :this is the issue. Just wait for the server to update it, or you can manually go through the templates. Simant 17:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Latest change in the Template:Template I noticed that you added a part in the Template that would put any Navibox Template using it in the Navibox Template Category. However when I looked in the category, not only were there still missing navibox templates but there were also actually articles in the category. One example would be sphinx listed in the A section. I'm gonna ask, do you see this problem as well? It might be just my computer but I'm just asking in case it appears to others as well.Mugiwara Franky 06:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Arc Navbox If it is for the betterment of the wiki it is the right choice. After all, edits are undone/modified/removed all the time, I just did what I thought was right at the time, don't worry about that. ;) Could you please show me an example page(sandbox) that uses this new navigational template!? I need to see the changes as shown on a page before I can truly say my opinion on this and continue on with the change. Maybe some final tweaking is needed to complete it. MasterDeva 22:12, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, it seems perfect. ;D MasterDeva 23:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) What about special episodes. Specials must not appear in the template. Tipota 23:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :That goes without saying and I think it can be managed. MasterDeva 23:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't think about them, but honnestly that's complicating thing for 7 episodes so far. Since, they have their own template, it does not bother me if they also appear in the other ones. Otherwise we can let Enies Lobby and Impel Down template as they are Kdom 23:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I have made a test on Morgan Arc, it seems to work fine, (also I had some weird behaviour do to the cache again), tell me if it's ok to continue with the arc which do not have special episodes. Kdom 14:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I just finish Br Template now all the arc templates have the same style. Now my only problem is the episodes ‘’next and previous’’ Tipota 15:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tipota, I do not really understand why you have added a new condition to the Template:Arc NavBox header. It seemed to work fine with the chapters and the episodes before. That was even the point of the switch. Now the function is unnecessarily complicated. Can we revert it so that you can show me what is the Dot you are talking about, maybe I have missed something. Kdom 15:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::here from Captain Morgan Arc page. Tipota 15:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, after making a copy paste in another editor, it is an apostrophe. I think that when the string is empty, the apostrophes to make the text bold are not understood correctly. I put some additionnal spaces and it seems to work now. Kdom 15:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::PS: by curiosity how do you upload the image in a non wiki file ? :::What do you mean by "non wiki file"?. File extension or this. Tipota 16:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I meant your Arc.jpg, because in your first link, the address looks different from what I am used to. In fact I didn't know about the media keyword, I suppose. Kdom 16:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Except in my case I was lazy and just noted it somewhere instead of fixing the problem. Bad, bad editor habits... I should not practice them! X_X One-Winged Hawk 22:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'll get off the lazy horse tomorrow and check the chapters. Its 23:41 for me right now, so its too late for me to do anything. And I've got a lot of chores to do tomorrow so I might be only able to do a little bit. One-Winged Hawk 23:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Supressed redlinks Thank you for adding this code to all the redlinks in the vote for deletion archives. However, although they do not appear as links on the page, they are shown as still existing on wanted pages. Is it just a bug or are these links still existing although they do not appear as such on the page? Answer me on Forum:Index/Site Problems, please. El Chupacabra 17:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Smacks you to the ground!* Cut that out! Look, those images are temporary pictures, yes their duplicates but, instead of just putting the whole lot up for delete, just replace them with an ACTUAL image. Sorry if this seems rude, but I would have thought you would know better then this kdom. Now would you kindly stop, remove that template from all those images and do this properly. Don't do it again. they exist because not everyone has the readiness to get an image on the day the template is created. At times its not always possible to get images, we've set them up so that replacing the images was simple; you just upload a new image! No page editing to put a new one there. One-Winged Hawk 20:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC)